Paul Becker
}} Paul Becker is an actor, director, choreographer, and producer best known for choreographing Descendants, Mirror Mirror, Twilight, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and producing Canada's Got Talent.Times Colonist Newspaper Article Life and career Becker was born in Victoria BC, Canada. He attended St.Andrew's High School and graduated from Spectrum Community School. He got his break as a dancer in the Academy Award winning feature film Chicago. He was the series choreographer for Riverdale on CW Network as well as Once Upon a Time, Syfi's The Magicians. Disney animation studios brought Paul on as a consultant and choreographer on Ralph Breaks the Internet. He choreographed American Horror Story, the CW series Hellcats,Movieweb Sucker Punch,https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0978764/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm IMDB Sucker Punch (full cast and crew) This Means War,https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1596350/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm IMDB This Means War (full cast and crew) Diary of a Wimpy Kid serieshttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt1196141/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_wr#writers IMDB Diary of A Wimpy Kid (full cast and crew) and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1324999/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm IMDB Twilight Breaking Dawn Part I (full cast and crew) & Part 2.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1673434/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm IMDB Twilight Breaking Dawn Part II (full cast and crew) He has also served as a judge and choreographer on So You Think You Can Dance in Canada. Becker choreographed Michael Buble's music video "Just Haven't Met You Yet" and the Jonas Brothers in the Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds tour.http://www.timescolonist.com/victoria-born-choreographer-s-homecoming-surreal-1.1201879 Commercial work includes Southwest, Honda, Walmart, Fanta, Buick and Pepsi. Film and TV choreography credits *''Ralph Breaks the Internet. *''Deadpool 2 (2018) * Overboard (2018) * Dancing with the Stars Season 24 * Haters Back Off (TV series) * A Series of Unfortunate Events * American Horror Story HOTEL (2016) * Once Upon a Time (TV series) * Adventures in Babysitting (2016) * Descendants (2015) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (2012) * The Cabin In the Woods (2012) * This Means War (2012) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011) * Sucker Punch (2011) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011)https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1650043/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm IMDB Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (full cast and crew) * Hellcats (2010) * Sorority Wars (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2009) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) * Reaper (2008) * The L Word (2008) * Case 39 (2009) * My Soul to Take (2009) * So You Think You Can Dance Canada (2008) * Vancouver Auditions (Judge) * Caprica (TV series) (2008) * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert – The Jonas Brothers choreographer * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) * Aliens in America (2008) * College Road Trip (2008) – Associate Choreographer * The Ellen DeGeneres Show (2008) * American Music Awards (2007) - The Jonas Brothers choreographer * Hot Rod (2007) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) * Talk to Me (2007) * Code Name: The Cleaner (2007) * Eragon (2006) * Don Omar "King of Kings Concert" (2006) * Deck the Halls (2006) * Totally Awesome (2006) * The Wicker Man (2006) * The Obsession (2006) * RV (2006) * Are We There Yet? (2005) * Tru Calling (2005) Acting appearances * Twilight Breaking Dawn * Muppets "Letters To Santa" (2009) * Caprica (2008) * Aliens in America (2008) * Totally Awesome (2006) * The Music Man (2003) * Dark Angel (2002) Notable dance credits * Once Upon a Mattress (2005) * The Music Man (2003) * Chicago (2002) * Josie and the Pussycats (2001) * Life or Something Like It (2001) References External links * * Category:Canadian choreographers Category:Living people Category:1985 births